finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: The Outerworld
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: The Outerworld of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Outerworld services You can use various networking features in this game to communicate with other players, as long as you are connected to the Internet. The online environment that is available via your connection is called the Outerworld, and the ways that you can communicate with other players in this space are the Outerworld Services. You can post about you experiences in the game,and view screenshots and messages from other players by talking to certain residents of Nova Chrysalia. People whose names appear in blue in the field are carrying these messages posted by other players. These characters are called Outerworld Characters. Outerworld services can be linked with social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter. You can change Outerworld settings with the Settings option in the / main menu. Now you can interact with the real world outside the game while you explore the fantastical world within. Configuring Outerworld settings Open the main menu with / and in the Settings you can change the Outerworld settings. You can select Outerworld Services, Outerworld Characters, Link with Facebook, and Link with Twitter. Under Outerworld Services, you can configure your network connection and choose whether you would like to use Outerworld services or not. Under Outerworld Characters, you can set limits to how other players' messages can be displayed through the game. *If you select Hide spoilers, posts from players who are further along in the story than you will not be displayed. *If you select Show all, you will see all posts from players. *If you select Hide all, Outerworld characters will not appear. Link with Facebook and Link with Twitter will allow you to choose how you use social networking. Check the Datalog entry for each feature for more details. Outerworld Characters Your nickname and profile Before you can make your first post, you should enter you own nickname and profile. The first time that you open the posting dialogue, the profile registration page will automatically open. Follow the instructions and enter your nickname and self-introduction. (You will select your nickname only the first time you post. It cannot be changed during the game.) After you have completed this process, you can press / or / to edit your profile and change your self-introduction. Posting snapshots You can post pictures to the Outerworld to show off a custom garb that you are particularly proud of, a favorite scene you've found within the game, a character you find amusing, or anything else you find worth sharing. When you have Outerworld services activated, simply open the pause menu with / in the field or during a battle. If it is possible to post, you will see / Submit snapshot displayed on the bottom of the screen. You will have to register a nick name the first time that you post, then the snapshot posting menu will open an you will be able to do the following things: *Compose message: Add a message to be included with the photo. *Select item to send: Choose an item to be delivered along with your photo. *Select category: Classify your photo. *Take snapshot: Switch to camera mode to take a photo. When you've got the perfect snapshot and message together, post them with / Submit. you can post snapshots from battles or event scenes, but you won't be able to take photos using the camera mode. With the Facebook app, you can see Facebook posts from other players who are using Link with Facebook. Lightning messages Posting battle scores After fights against strong foes, like bosses and Last Ones, a battle score will be calculated. Your battle scores can be posted online by choosing Submit battle score. When you have Outerworld services activated, all you have to do is press / when the battle score is displayed. The posting menu will open and you can add a message. You can also re-attempt battle against the strong enemies which you receive battle scores for, using the Book of Conquests in the Ark. If you Link with Facebook and use the Facebook app, you'll also be able to see aggregate data about other players and see where you stand in the rankings. So keep perfecting your skills! Sending items You can attach items for other players to your posts. If you attach an item to your post, then the Outerworld character that appears in someone else's world with your nickname above its head will bear that item. The player in that game can then claim the item for themselves by paying a delivery fee in gil. Press / to view a description of the item being offered. Try including items that are likely to come in handy for others or which you are proud to show off! Cheering for and reporting posts Link with Facebook When you have activated Outerworld services from Settings on the main menu, you can switch on Link with Facebook to have any snapshots and Lightning messages that you post simultaneously posted to your Facebook timeline. The messages that are posted to your Facebook timeline using this feature will have a summon link. If you click summon, you will be able to ensure that any posts made to your Facebook friends will be given priority wen messages are chosen to appear in your game. look for Outerworld characters with your friends' nickname above their heads. They may bring you items, as well. We also offer a Facebook app that you can use to read posts from other players, view battle score rankings, and even check statistic about how other people are playing the game. Link with Twitter When you have activated Outerworld services from Settings on the main menu, you can switch on Link with Twitter to have tweets about any snapshots and Lightning messages that you post simultaneously added to your Twitter feed. The content that will actually be tweeted to your feed will be your own messages and your snapshots. The text of Lightning messages will not be included in tweets. In order to turn Link with Twitter on in the setting, you will have to register the code that is generated in-game on the LIGHTNING RETURNS: FINAL FANTASY XIII official website. Square Enix official posts Square Enix will run official events as part of the Outerworld services. Outerworld characters with the name @LRFF13 bear official postings from Square Enix. These messages will contain announcements of special events, such as photo contests or battle score competitions and other newsworthy information, so it's worth your while t stop and see what messages these characters bear.